1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine having an automatic paper feeding mechanism from a paper feed cassette and a manual feeding mechanism from a manual feeding section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying machine, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 13875/1981 laid open on Oct. 29, 1981. Moreover, a conventional electrophotographic copying machine, for example, is manufactured and sold by Sanyo Electric Co., Ltd. under product number "SFT-850".
In such a conventional electrophotographic copying machine, a detecting switch serving as a jam sensor in an automatic feeding mode was provided in a path to a transferring station from a register roller, and another detecting switch serving as a start switch in a manual feeding mode was disposed in a manual paper feeding path to a register roller. That is, in the prior art electrophotographic copying machine, two separate detecting switches were required for each paper feeding mode. Such a conventional design is disadvantageous in that additional components are required, and the cost and size of the machine are increased.